Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of biometric identity confirmation. More specifically, the present invention discloses a system for biometric identity confirmation based on analysis of both spirometric data and pulse wave data for a test subject.
Background of the Invention
Biometric identification is the process of recognizing or rejecting an unknown person as a particular member of a previously characterized set, based on biological measurements. The ideal biometric characterization is specific to the individual, difficult to counterfeit, robust to metabolic fluctuations, insensitive to external conditions, easily measured, and quickly processed.
Fingerprint, retinal, iris, and facial scans are well-known biometric identification techniques relying on image processing. Images are two-dimensional, requiring sophisticated and computationally intensive algorithms, the analysis of which is often complicated by random orientation and variable scaling. Voice recognition is an example of biometric identification amenable to time series analysis, an inherently simpler one-dimensional process.
The simplest biometric identifiers can be expressed as a single parameter, such as height or weight. Single parameter identifiers have been the only quantitative means of identification throughout most of history. The price of simplicity is the loss of specificity, and in the case of weight, the lack of constancy over time. Nevertheless, single-parameter biometrics remain effective identifying factors, as is obvious from their continued use.
Identity tracking/confirmation is the process of following the whereabouts of a known subject moving unpredictably among similar individuals, perhaps with deceptive intent. Tracking/confirmation is somewhat simpler than identification, because it merely requires distinguishing the subject from all others rather than distinguishing every individual from every other, and because continuous rather than episodic data are available. Biometric identity tracking/confirmation is the continuous verification that a body-mounted sensor has remained on the subject, and has not been surreptitiously transferred to an impostor. For the purposes of this application, the term “biometric identification” should be broadly construed to encompass both biometric identification in its narrower sense, as described above, and identity tracking/confirmation.